1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the characterization of particles by sizes, the sizing of particles during manufacturing, and the separation of particles into segments of uniform particle size distributions. In particular, the invention relates to particle manufacture and to the sizing of particles, especially those particles that are formed from molten or rapidly solidified compositions.
2. Background of the Art
It is desirable for a number of industrial and commercial applications to produce particulate materials with a narrow size (e.g., a standard deviation of less than 25%, less than 15%, less than 12%, less than 10%, less than 8% or less than 5% variation of particles from the number average diameter) distribution range. Particles are used in a wide range of products in a wide range of fields where the size and size distribution of the particles have direct effects upon performance of the final product. Such fields, for example, including pharmaceuticals, photographic emulsions, abrasives, exfoliants, propellants (e.g., the propelled material), dietary supplements, skin treatments, cosmetics, filtering media, food additives, applied powders, chemical processes, physical process (e.g., mixing) and the like.
Particles may be formed by many different types of processes, depending upon the nature of the composition of the particles and the manufacturing method for the particles. Particles may be created directly by the synthetic process (as by emulsion polymerization, precipitation methods, crystallization methods, phase reactions, etc.) or they may be formed by processing techniques that generate particles from solutions, solids, mixtures or the like (e.g., spray drying, grinding, ball milling, extrusion, prilling, etc.). Each method of attempting to manufacture particles is often dependent upon the properties of the composition of the particles and the degree of uniformity desired in the particles. Each of these processes has its strengths and weaknesses, and all processes form a distribution of particles sizes, with the extent of the distribution correspondingly affecting the performance of the final product. It is not always feasible or desirable to attempt to form a uniform batch of particle sizes by filtering the particles according to their size. Many particles are brittle or malleable and the process will alter the original size distribution, usually tending to make the mean or number average size of the collection of particles smaller. This is not necessarily a desirable effect.
Spray dryers for the industrial scale production of solid particulate materials from liquid formulations are well known and typically comprise a tower into which the liquid formulation is sprayed by an atomizer, with hot gas being introduced into the tower for contact with the spray. Various forms of atomizers are in common use, such as two-fluid pneumatic nozzles for small drops, single-fluid nozzles and high-speed rotary disc atomizers. However, industrial scale spray dryers do not readily lend themselves to applications in which the size of the particles can be accurately controlled, particularly in applications requiring narrow size distributions with an SMD (Sauter Mean Diameter) less than 1 mm, and especially less than 500 microns. Also, existing industrial scale spray dryers tend to produce substantial quantities of fine particles that are entrained by, and have to be subsequently separated from, the gas used to effect drying. Separation equipment for the purpose of gas clean-up constitutes a significant capital cost in building a spray drier plant.
It is known from Berglund and Liu (Environmental Science & Technology, Vol. 7, No. 2, February 1973, Pages 146–153) to generate aerosols comprising closely monodisperse particle sizes. Droplets are formed from a single liquid jet by feeding liquid under pressure through a single orifice in a disc and mechanically disturbing the disc at a constant frequency by means of an electrically driven piezoelectrical ceramic so that the jet breaks up into uniform droplets. The droplets so formed are then passed through a further orifice together with a turbulent air jet that serves to disperse the stream of droplets into a conical shape. The resulting aerosol is diluted and transported by an air flow passing through a vertical plastic tube and the air may also serve to dry the droplets when the latter comprise a non-volatile solute in a volatile solvent by evaporating the solvent. The aerosol generator disclosed in the Berglund and Liu reference is intended to produce monodisperse aerosols for use in aerosol research, calibration of aerosol sampling and measurement instruments, testing particulate control devices such as cyclones, filters and scrubbers, and for studying the effects of particulate air pollutants. The use of a sonic device to induce cyclic disturbances on the surfaces of liquid jets formed by a multiple orifice nozzle for the production of a monodisperse spray is disclosed in an article by L F Bouse in Transactions of the ASAE—1975, Pages 618–622. It has been proposed to combine these types of aerosol particle controls on certain particle manufacturing systems in the hope that more uniform aerosol particles will produce more uniform dried solids, but this method is only partially effective, as it does not account for aerial particle interaction, agglomeration, and melding before cooling or drying.
GB-A-1454597 discloses a method of prilling a liquid in which a liquid is passed under pressure through a flat perforated plate and is subjected to periodic pressure fluctuations in the direction of flow. The perforations are shown as being oriented at different angles relative to one another for reasons that are not disclosed. The resulting liquid droplets solidify to form grains having average diameters of the order of 1200 microns or greater.
EP-A-86704 discloses a process for the production of perfectly spherical and porous granules by dispensing liquid droplets from a plurality of needles. The liquid droplets fall on to a moving bed of powdered material, the droplet size and shape being controlled by producing a laminar air flow concentric with each droplet-forming needle so that the droplets emitted individually from each needle is skimmed by the laminar air flow. Thus, the air flow actually determines and effects the size of the particles that are provided, and does not separate particles of diverse sizes into groups of uniform sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,558 (Schoenherr, et al.) describes that micropowder may also contain mixtures of primary components A and B. In addition to the essential components, the micropowders may also contain, for example, up to 40% by weight of further additives, such as flameproofing agents, colorants or stabilizers. Where the components to be used in spray-drying comprise polyarylene ether sulfones or polyarylene ether ketones, spray drying is carried out by atomizing the melts or solutions into a gas which is inert under the process conditions, such as air or nitrogen. The polyarylene ether sulfones or polyarylene ether ketones are preferably dissolved in a solvent before being sprayed. Suitable solvents are dipolar aprotic liquids. The suitable solvents include N-substituted amides, sulfoxides and sulfones. Examples are N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfone, tetramethylene sulfone (sulfolane) and diphenyl sulfone. Among these, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfoxide and dimethylformamide are particularly preferred. Diphenyl sulfone, ditolyl sulfone and trifluoroacetic acid are especially suitable solvents for particularly sparingly soluble polyarylene ether ketones. Either the atomization temperature can be chosen so that the melt or the solution has the viscosity suitable for atomization or the solids content of the solution can be chosen so that the solution has the suitable viscosity at a certain atomization temperature, the latter being preferred. The reduced viscosity of the solution at the atomization temperature is up to 8000 mPa·s. It may also be higher, for example 10,000 mPa·s. In general, solutions having higher viscosities are difficult to atomize. The reduced viscosities are preferably 1000, particularly preferably from 5 to 500, in particular from 10 to 100, mPa·s. In general, solutions that are at room temperature are atomized. To reduce their viscosity, it may be necessary to spray the solutions at elevated temperatures, for example at from 50 to 100° C. As a rule, however, the atomization temperatures are below the boiling point of the particular solvent. Pneumatic atomizers, such as multimaterial nozzles, in particular two-material nozzles, may be used for atomization. Examples of these are double-flow or triple-flow two-material nozzles. In order to generate angular momentum or flow deflection, the two-material nozzles may contain baffles. These may be mounted both on the gas side and on the liquid side. It is also possible to use ultrasonic atomizers. The ratio of mass throughput of atomizing gas to mass throughput of liquid is in general greater than 2, particularly advantageously from 3 to 10. As a rule, gas pressures of 5 bar or more are required. A gas pressure of more than 100 barr is rarely necessary. In general, the gas pressures are from 10 to 70 barr. After the atomization, the liquid droplets can be dried in a drying chamber. The solvent can be evaporated either at atmospheric pressure or at reduced pressure. The heat required for evaporating the solvent is preferably supplied at the top of the tower by means of an inert drying gas. A particularly suitable drying gas is nitrogen. However, other gases inert to the composition of the particles or at least the exterior composition of the particle, such as carbon dioxide or air, may also be used. The gas temperature at the top of the drying tower is preferably greater than the evaporation temperature of the solvent and may be from room temperature to 500° C. In general, it is at 100° C. or more, preferably from 200 to 300° C.
The drying gas preferably flows together with the liquid droplets through the drying tower and is sucked off at the outlet of the tower together with the dry material. The gas temperature at the outlet of the tower depends on the desired residual solvent content of the powder. It may be from room temperature to slightly less than the gas temperature at the top of the drying tower. As a rule, it is 50° C. or more, for example from 120 to 170° C. In general, temperatures greater than 200° C. are not required. The powder can in general be separated from the gas stream in a conventional manner by filters or cyclones. Filters for separating off solids are preferably used for the preparation of the novel micropowders. The residual solvent content of the resulting micropowder without subsequent drying is in general not more than 5%, in particular less than 2%. In order further to reduce the residual solvent content, the spray drying may be followed by a subsequent drying procedure, which can be combined with subsequent cooling. The subsequent drying may be carried out, for example, in a fluidized bed.
In the spray drying process, it is possible to use spray systems concomitantly. Examples of spray systems are fine-particle inorganic materials, such as silica, hydrophobic silica or alumina, and in particular polytetrafluoroethylene. The spray systems are used, as a rule, in amounts of from 0.1 to 20, in particular from 1 to 5, % by weight, based on polyarylene ether sulfone or polyarylene ether ketone, calculated as 100% strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,876 (Rudnic, et al.) describes drugs incorporated into microemulsions by admixture using conventional mixing devices and homogenizers used for semi-solid ointments and lotions, with agitation at speeds common to emulsified products such as creams and emulsions. Examples of common equipment employed are propeller or turbine mixers, homogenizers, colloid mills, ultrasonic mixers and microfluidizers. The shear of the agitation should be sufficient to form a stable dispersion, but not too great to cause degradation of the drug. The shear forces will form aggregates that have diameters ranging from 100–500 angstroms. Mixers can also be employed with suitable vacuum to prevent formation of bubbles. Monitoring and evaluation of pH, viscosity, specific gravity and aggregate sizes are necessary. Using these devices, the mixture of drug in the hydrophobic material (in the oil-in-water embodiment) is formed into particles, e.g. beads or spheres, by spray-congealing or “prilling”. This process uses a spray nozzle that atomizes the material in a cooling tower or chamber. As the material is sprayed, surface tension causes a uniform spherical bead to be formed. As the bead falls through the cooling chamber, it hardens into a stable, intact sphere. The particles generally have a particle size of from 0.5 microns to 100 microns. It is preferred to reduce the size of the sphere as much as possible, most preferably to a mean or size average particle diameter of below 10 microns. Optionally, the particles are coated with a sustained-release coating and/or an enteric coating to modify the rate of drug release from the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,521 (Le Thiesse, et al.) describes a process suitable for shaping, in particular, organic products used in the pharmaceutical and agrochemical fields. The pearls obtained according to the invention have physicochemical characteristics which are intrinsic to them. The pearls obtained have a size of particles essentially in spherical form, having a diameter that may be chosen, by means of the process of the invention, from within a wide range. Thus, the particle size expressed by the median diameter (d50) may range between 100 micrometers and 3,000 micrometers but is preferably between 500 micrometers and 2,000 micrometers. The median diameter is defined as being such that 50% by weight of the particles have a diameter above or below the median diameter. The sizes are determined by passage through metal sieves. Depending on the starting material and its field of application, the chosen particle size may be more or less coarse. Thus, in the case of glyceryl guaiacolate that constitutes a preferred application of the process of the invention, the median diameter is preferably between 500 micrometers and 1,000 micrometers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,342 (Cervos, et al.) describes a process, coumarin and/or a derivative thereof is melted, then the molten mass is extruded through a nozzle to form droplets. The droplets are solidified by permitting them to fall by gravity in a tower against a countercurrent of cold gas, and the spherules obtained are next recovered. The process of the invention is suited for the preparation of coumarin spherules/beads and it is equally applicable to the derivatives of coumarin, provided they have a melting point of from 50° C. to 200° C., preferably from 50° C. to 100° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,937 (Oliver, et al.) describes a process for the production of solid particles, comprising: projecting from a body of liquid an array of mutually divergent jets; disturbing the jets to cause break up thereof into streams of droplets of narrow size distribution; contacting the array of resulting droplet streams with a gas flow which has a magnitude exceeding the magnitude of the velocity at which the jets are projected to reduce coalescence of the droplets in each stream; and causing or allowing the droplets to solidify at least partially while in flight. That invention seeks to provide an improved process for the production of solid particles with a controlled narrow size distribution, particularly industrial scale production of solid particles with narrow particle size ranges with a Sauter Mean Diameter substantially less than 1 mm, e.g., no greater than 800 micron and, in some instances, less than 500 micron. According to that invention, there is provided a process for the production of solid particles, comprising:
projecting from a body of liquid an array of mutually divergent jets; disturbing the jets to cause break up thereof into streams of droplets of narrow size distribution;
contacting the array of resulting droplet streams with a gas flow to reduce coalescence of the droplets in each stream; and
causing or allowing the droplets to solidify at least partially while in flight. Preferably the gas flow is turbulent and is contacted with the droplet streams so as impart variable displacement forces to the droplets laterally of the direction of jet projection. Alternatively or additionally, the gas flow may be arranged to impart an acceleration to the droplets in the general direction of travel of the array of jets.
It is asserted in Oliver to be possible to produce relatively large droplets (typically with a mean diameter of 2000 microns) with a narrow droplet size distribution by controlling break up of the liquid jets. When substantially smaller droplets (for example, less than about 500 microns) are required, the spread of droplet sizes increases significantly. This was attributable to the fact that, whilst small droplets can be initially produced with a narrow size range by techniques involving controlled disturbance of liquid jets, subsequent coalescence of droplets derived from each jet takes place which affects the initial narrow size distribution significantly. Such coalescence tends to take place when the droplet size is such that successive droplets in the stream tend to close up and coalesce due to a reduction in drag force on droplets in streams (i.e., slip streaming). In practical terms, there is a significant restriction on the volumes of materials that can be produced by this process because of its complexity. The production person tends to push the volume and sacrifices the size distribution. Again, however, this is a process designed to create particles with a reduced size distribution among the product particles, but is not designed nor capable of separating particles within the reduced size distribution into groups of particles wherein each group has a narrow size distribution. The gas flow is employed in the process of that invention to reduce coalescence, thereby allowing the initial narrow droplet size distribution to be substantially maintained. Coalescence can be reduced by disrupting the droplet streams. This done by means of a turbulent gas flow and/or accelerating the droplets in each stream to overcome drag force-induced coalescence.
The Oliver patent additionally notes that conversion of the liquid droplets into powders may be effected in a variety of ways. A particularly convenient method involves making use of the gas used to entrain the droplets and maintain them separated in flight. Thus, for example, depending on the nature of the liquid formulation, the gas may be heated or cooled in order to transfer heat to, or extract heat from, the droplets. However, as mentioned previously other mechanisms for securing solidification (or partial solidification) are not excluded. The gas employed will usually be air although other gases are not excluded and may be necessary for example where it is necessary or desirable to prevent oxidation or where the gas effects solidification by means of chemical reaction with the droplets. Whichever mechanism is employed to effect solidification, the liquid droplets follow a trajectory under the influence of the gas flow and undergo at least partial solidification while in flight and eventually deposit as a powder in the hopper section. Powder can then be removed continuously or in a batch process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,701 (Cervos, et al.) describes a process for the preparation of spherules of one or more alimentary or medicinal active principles in oily form, which process comprises:
in a first step, preparing an oil-in-water emulsion of:
one or more active principles in oily form suspended in water, the water optionally containing at least one protein;
in a second step, forming spherules by passing the oil-in-water emulsion through a nozzle;
in a third step, allowing the spherules formed to fall in a tower countercurrent to a flow of cold air either into at least one liquid crosslinking agent for a time sufficient to crosslink the spherules or into a solution, preferably aqueous, optionally containing a crosslinking agent, and optionally for a time sufficient to crosslink the spherules; and
in a fourth step, recovering the spherules from said liquid crosslinking agent or said solution, said spherules optionally being crosslinked. The process is also optimized for the preparation of spherules of at least one of Vitamin A acetate and Vitamin E.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,520 (Oliver, et al.) describes a process for the manufacture of explosive grade ammonium nitrate (EGAN) prills comprising the steps of: a) continuously spraying a 95 to 98% by weight solution/melt of ammonium nitrate (or a mixture of ammonium nitrate and minor proportions of one or more other EGAN—acceptable nitrates) in/with water under spray-head conditions causing the emergent jets to break into cascades of substantially mono-sized droplets; b) allowing the formed droplets to fall within a vertical duct; c) continuously feeding a stream of cooling gas upwards through the duct to effect cooling and solidification of the falling droplets and some removal of moisture so as to form substantially mono-sized EGAN prills of up to about 4 mm diameter, and d) continuously withdrawing the EGAN prills collecting at the base of the duct (such EGAN prills then optionally being further cooled and/or dried in a forced draught regime), the process also involving intensification of the upward gas flow regime in the duct such that: (i) the temperature difference of the gas flow between its inlet to the duct and its outlet from the duct is at least about 60° C.; and (ii) the falling velocity of the prills in the duct is at most about 3 meters/second relative to ground (i.e. a stationary observer external to the duct) the upward gas flow velocity being e.g. 6 m/s relative to ground for 2 mm prill and 9 m/s for 3 mm prill and, optionally, (iii) recycling the gas stream after washing and cooling and addition of any required make-up gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,285 (Jorgensen, et al.) describes a method and apparatus for automatic analysis for determining the size distribution of particles and their deviation from a desired shape and color. The method includes the collection of particle samples and the generation of a particle curtain in a monolayer form. It is formed by taking particles through a silo whose distance (a) to a vibrating plate positioned below has a length relative to the distance (b) between the outer edge of the plate and the center line of the silo that is large enough for the particles flowing out of the silo and down onto the plate and out over its edge to form an angle (alpha) with the horizontal plane. The angle (alpha) is 50–90% of the sliding angle of the particulate material. The particle curtain is lit up and the silhouette of the particles therein is recorded and analyzed and presented in at least one place. The apparatus includes a sampler and a silo with at least one level sensor to record the level of particles in the silo and to give a signal to the sampler. The silo has a vertically displaceable extension at its outlet opening. The lower part of the extension is at a distance from a vibrating plate. The method of automatically analyzing a sample group of particles to determine the size distribution of the particles and their deviation from a desired shape, comprises the steps of: providing a container for particle samples, said container having an outlet for the particles, a vibrating plate having an outer edge positioned below said outlet a distance a, wherein the length between a center line of said outlet of said container and said outer edge of said vibrating plate is a distance b, said distances a and b being chosen such that the particles of the particle samples will flow from said outlet of said container onto said vibrating plate and over said outer edge in a monolayer when said plate vibrates, with an angle .alpha. of the surface of the particles on said vibrating plate relative to a horizontal plane at 50% to 90% of the sliding angle of the particles; placing particle samples in said container such that the particle samples flow through said container and onto said vibrating plate via said outlet;
vibrating said vibrating plate with the particle samples thereon so as to form a monolayer of said particles flowing over said outer edge of said vibrating plate;
lighting said monolayer;
pictorially recording said monolayer while said monolayer is lit to obtain a pictorial record of said monolayer; and
analyzing said pictorial record of said monolayer to determine the size distribution of the particles therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,173 (Huey, et al.) describes a process for producing prills comprising:
(a) providing a housing with a top, bottom and side walls defining interiorly thereof a chamber;
(b) providing a bed support member disposed within the housing and dividing the chamber into a fluidizing zone thereabove and fluidizing gas plenum therebeneath; the chamber including a spraying zone above the fluidizing zone;
(c) providing a spray means including an elongated tubular header with a plurality of orifices therein;
(d) passing a cooling fluidizing gas into the fluidizing gas plenum to pass through the bed support member into the fluidizing zone to fluidize a bed of prills formed in the chamber such that the prills are agitated sufficiently to prevent agglomeration of the prills;
(e) spraying a spray stream of molten material through the spray means into the chamber in the spraying zone above the fluidizing zone at an upward angle such that individual streams from the plurality of orifices do not contact each other or internal surfaces of the chamber, the spray means disposed near at least one side wall of the chamber such that the spray is diverted into the cooling fluidizing gas passing from the fluidizing zone through the spraying zone and such that spray droplets formed fall toward the fluidized bed of the chamber for a sufficient time to form prills upon contact with the fluidized bed;
(f) removing the fluidizing gas passing through the spraying zone; and
(g) removing the prills from the fluidized bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,783 (Huey, et al.) describes a prilling apparatus comprising:
(a) a housing with a top, bottom and side walls and defining interiorly thereof a chamber,
(b) a bed support member disposed within the housing and dividing the chamber into a fluidizing zone thereabove and fluidizing gas plenum therebeneath,
(c) the chamber including a spraying zone above the fluidizing zone,
(d) a fluidized bed of prills superadjacent to the bed support member,
(e) a means for supplying a cooling fluidizing gas into the fluidizing gas plenum to pass through the bed support member into the fluidizing zone to fluidize the bed of prills,
(f) a spray header assembly disposed in the chamber for spraying a stream of molten material into the chamber in the spraying zone above the fluidizing zone at an angle such that the individual streams first travel in a generally upwardly direction and then in a generally downwardly direction in the chamber and the streams are not contacting each other or the internal surfaces of the chamber, the spray header assembly disposed near at least one side wall of the chamber such that the spray is diverted into the cooling fluidizing gas passing from the fluidizing zone through the spraying zone and such that the spray droplets formed fall toward the fluidized bed of the chamber for a sufficient time to form prills upon contact with the fluidized bed, the spray header assembly including an elongated tubular header member with a flat surface along the longitudinal length of the tubular header member and a plurality of orifices disposed on the flat surface of the tubular header member along the longitudinal length of the tubular header member,
(g) a means for removing the fluidizing gas passing through the spraying zone, and
(h) a means for removing the prills from the fluidized bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,072 (Lerner) describes a method of operating a prilling tower producing prills of one of the class of materials consisting of ammonium nitrate and urea, the said method including injecting a spray of a melt of said material at a first position of said tower, introducing a stream of air at second position of said tower displaced from said first position, conducting the spray in counterflow relationship to said air to cool said spray and to produce prills, and removing said prills from said tower, the said method being characterized by that the spray is maintained in an atmosphere of gaseous ammonia as it enters the tower to suppress the emission of fumes from the tower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,174 (Bennett) describes a process for prilling molten materials, e.g., molten sulfur and molten fertilizer materials, in which molten droplets are prilled down a prilling tower into a countercurrent gas stream which carries drops of a volatilizable material which volatilizes on contact with the molten material and removes heat from the molten material so as to form solid skinned droplets. The solid-skinned droplets are collected, e.g. from a fluidized bed in the base of the prilling tower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,706 (Pretorius) discloses wax powders of improved hardness and/or free-flowing properties produced from blends containing a high content (e.g., 20–80%) of soft wax and a harder or higher melting wax component. The molten blend is sprayed and chilled in the form of droplets predominantly between 0.2 and 1 mm in diameter, to solidify rapidly while in suspension. The harder, higher melting components selectively solidify in the outermost region of the particles. The wax powder so obtained is superior to powders obtained by casting the blend into blocks, followed by milling. Typical powders are useful for candle extrusion and chipboard manufacture and as internal and external lubricants for plastics, e.g., polyvinylchloride.
The process for producing the particulate wax composition comprises:
a) preparing a melt essentially composed of a substantial content of low melting point, soft wax having a congealing point between about 20° C. and 80° C. and a penetration greater than 80 measured at 25° C., 10−1 mm, and another wax superior thereto in respect of at least one of the properties: melting point and hardness;
b) converting the melt into droplets, having a size corresponding to the particle size of the particulate wax composition being produced;
c) suspending the droplets in a cooling medium;
d) whilst thus suspended, over a period of between about 7 and 20 seconds, causing said droplets to solidify progressively from the outside inwardly by the chilling action of the cooling medium; and
e) collecting as said particulate wax composition a free flowing powdered product consisting of the said droplets in externally solidified form, the wax superior in respect of melting point and/or hardness being concentrated in the outer region of the droplets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,951 (Aylen, et al.) describes a problem with particles produced by most particulating processes, including prilling. High friability is a significant restraint to the use of prilled and granular urea products. Upon physical impact, the prills or granules tend to break into smaller particles, and to produce substantial amounts of dust while being handled, transported, and applied to the intended soil environment. Particle hardness and nonfriability are important for two reasons. Firstly, urea products are often used in bulk blend fertilizer products. In those products, it is important that there be a predetermined, closely-sized range of granules to avoid unwanted segregation of the component products. If the urea product breaks into smaller particles, segregation of the urea is likely to occur. The second reason why particle hardness and nonfriability are important is to prevent the break down of prilled or granular urea products when introduced into the modern, rotating turbine-fan type field distribution equipment commonly used today. The breakdown of the granules or prills results in uneven distribution of the fertilizer from such equipment. These urea products are often shattered to such a degree that the smaller pieces fall in a shorter trajectory from the equipment and thus form a more narrow and a more concentrated swath on the soil surface than is intended and desired. The rapid dispensing of fully manufactured particles from the application equipment is clearly identified as a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,021 (Elrod) similarly notes that even if the granules hold together during such subsequent storage and transportation and thereby lend themselves to favorable consideration relative to maintenance of satisfactory particle size distribution for the preparation of non-segregable bulk blends infra, their introduction into modern, rotating turbine-fan type field distribution equipment introduces the added, unwanted consideration of breakage therein and subsequent uneven distribution therefrom. For instance, urea particles which have not been properly treated for exhibiting improved hardness characteristics are oftentimes shattered to an appreciable degree when they are introduced into most common types of equipment, with the result that the small pieces resulting therefrom fall in a shorter trajectory from the distributor and thusly form a more narrow and a more concentrated swath on the soil surface than is originally intended.
This fact is also identically reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,358 (Blouin) wherein is stated for instance, urea particles which have not been properly treated for exhibiting improved hardness characteristics are oftentimes shattered to an appreciable degree when they are introduced into most common types of equipment with the result that the small pieces resulting therefrom fall in a shorter trajectory from the distributor and thus form a more narrow and a more concentrated swath on the soil surface than is originally intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,140 (Sparks, et al.) noted that, with particles that failed to be coated in a process, altering greatly the size of the two distinct types of particles, that there was a difference in location distance from a spinning support. Thirty-eight grams of paraffin wax (Fisher P-22), 38 grams of Polywax-500 (made by the Bareco Division of Petrolite Inc.), and 24 grams of Elvax 420 (DuPont) were melted and mixed in a beaker. The molten wax and 38 grams of potassium chloride particles were mixed in the heated mixing reservoir. With all the heat guns on, the disc was then turned on to rotate at 700 rpm. The valve was opened to allow the suspension to flow onto the center of the disc from which it was dispersed. Coated potassium chloride was thrown in an upward trajectory (because of the angle of the disc with respect to horizontal) landing at floor level roughly six feet away from the disc. The smaller pure wax particles followed a path much closer to the disc, separated by one or two feet from the coated potassium chloride particles.
Particle sizing can also be done in many different ways. The two primary ways of determining the size and size distribution of particles is by filtering techniques (with different size filters separating out and collecting the particles, with volumes or numbers then counted or weighed) of by direct observational techniques (e.g., microscopic examination and statistical analysis of samples).
Even with these varieties of processes for manufacturing and determining the size of particle products, there is still a need for more efficient processes for the described manufacturing and property objectives, either alone or together.